Half sister
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: a crime scene looks familiar to sara, something she had seen before. Cath/Sara
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(Sara)**

It was no more then a couple of hours sins I went to bed I was so tired I could sleep for days but today was not my lucky day because my cell phone started to ring and woke me up from my relaxing and peacefully sleep.

I rolled around so I was lying on my side; I turned my night light on and picked up my phone.

"Sidle" I said in a sleepy voice.

"Are you asleep?" asked the voice on the other end of the line, if it wasn't because I was so tired I would probably have yelled yes and turned my cell phone off.

"No, what's up?" I asked Catherine hoping I would get back to my sleep soon.

"We got a case, 3 stabbed" said Catherine.

"Are they dead?" I asked starting to get up and out of bed to get dressed.

"No. They are on the way to the hospital" Catherine told me.

"I'm on my way" I said and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

About 20 minutes later I pulled up in front of the victim's house, I got out and took my things out off the trunk, and then walked inside to find Catherine the woman with the most beautifully long strawberry blond hair and ocean blue eyes you can get lost in.

"Hi" I said walking up behind Catherine.

"Hi" Catherine said back giving me a smile.

"What happened here?" I asked looking around it looked way to familiar like I had seen it all before.

"Brian 54, stabbed 12 times in the chest and stomach, the oldest kid Andy 10, stabbed once in the chest and Mandy 7, stabbed in the stomach" Catherine told me.

It was getting more and more familiar the only thing missing is one more girl younger and starting with an S, but why would someone let that bitch out of prison and why would she do it again. I got to get to know more and find the little girl.

"Any suspects yet?" I asked Catherine looking around for hiding places.

"Yes the wife Lauran 51, she was sitting on a chair in the living room when the cops got here.

I walked out in to the hallway and up the stairs to look around and see if I could find the little girl some where up there. This thing that happened in this house is just the same there happened in my house when I was 6.

Catherine yelled after me "There is nothing up there" I just kept walking and looking around.

"I'm looking any way" I yelled back.

I walked down the hall and found the little girls room, I went inside and stated to look in the different hiding places there is in the room to find the girl.

Catherine had come up stairs and was standing in the door way looking weird at me, I was lying on the ground looking under the bed but nothing was there, then I walked to the closet and inside.

In one of the corners sat the little girl crying, the memory of the day the cops found me in the closet came back to me, I hate it I don't need to remember it now.

I sat down on all four "Hi what's your name?" I asked her holding out my hand for her to take.

"Sandra" she said and she came closer and took my hand I lifted her up in my arms and tried to calm her down.

"Hi Sandra my name is Sara and this is Catherine" I said pointing over at Catherine, the little girl didn't look she just kept her head in my neck.

"Mommy stabbed" Sandra got out between sobs.

"Yes mommy stabbed" I said looking over at Catherine for help.

"How old are you Sandra?" Catherine asked Sandra coming closer to us and took her small hand in hers.

"4" Sandra said showing four fingers.

Catherine's cell phone started to ring so she walked outside the door and answered her phone I couldn't hear all of that was said be Catherine told who ever she talked to that we had found another one in the closet.

Catherine was on her way back inside when she stooped I think she heard us talking.

"Daddy is dead" said Sandra taking her head out from my neck, what in the hell am I going to tell her.

"I don't know sweetie" I said running my hand trough her long brown hair.

I could hear Catherine had started to walk again and there didn't go long before she was back in the room.

Sandra was still in Sara' arms when they walked outside to the paramedic to get Sandra checked out.

"How did she know that her father was dead?" asked Catherine pulling me away from the girl a little so she couldn't hear us.

"Most kids knows, when a parent or sibling dies there soul are coming to say goodbye" I said stating to walk back to Sandra.

"How do you know?" Catherine asked me.

"My dad died when I was 6" I said looking at her over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she said, it doesn't matter that she is sorry he is gone along with my brother and sister.

"Its okay" I said, I walked back to Sandra and sat down beside her and took her small cold hand in mine. I can't believe it this little girl is my half sister, I don't think if it's stuck in my brain yet but it will get there with time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Catherine)**

Grissom's car pulled up in front of the victims' house, just a couple of minutes before the ambulance left the crime scene with Sara and the little girl. I don't know why but Sara is getting to close to this case, and the girl, hopefully the little girl's brother and sister will make it so she doesn't have to be alone.

"Hi Catherine, where is Sara?" asked Grissom walking over to me, now he is probably going to tell me have it wasn't a good idea to let Sara go with Sandra, hey wait a minute Grissom doesn't know that Sara found another one that is only Her and Me and when of course Nick.

"She is at the hospital" I told him.

"And what in the hell is she doing there, after what Nick said when he called me, the father is dead and the kids is still on the operation tables" said Grissom I hate it when he thinks he is smart, he is with most things, just not when people are involved.

"Sara found a four year old girl in one of the closets up stairs and she went with her to the hospital" I told him hoping he would stop his questioning.

"What are the kid's names?" asked Grissom, what the hell do that have to do with anything?

"Andy, Mandy and Sandra" I told him.

"This case sounds more and more like a case there was in San Francisco around 22 years ago" said Grissom, can this have something to do with why Sara was acting so wired.

"Do you have any suspects?" asked Grissom.

"Yes one the wife Lauran 51 years old" I told him.

"I think the killer in the first case had the same name, I think you should check the case file" Grissom told me, how dare he to tell me what to do, I know it will probably help but I would probably have found out for myself at some point.

-------------------------------------------------

**(Sara)**

I can't believe they really let her out after only 10 years, and I still can't believe the police and every body else believed her lie, she killed me father and yes that was probably self defence, but my brother and sister wasn't self defence, I can't believe she told them it was an accident, when it wasn't.

Maybe she shouldn't have had kids, and she was very young she had my brother when she was 18; my sister when she was 21 and when she got me at the age of 23, she killed all three of them when I was 6.

I still can't believe they let her out of only 10 years that would have made her 39 when she got out, when she would have had around 2 years to find someone new before she had Andy at the age of 41. Mandy at the age of 44, and that would have made her 47 when she got Sandra. I hope she will get more time in jail this time around.

I can't believe I have a half brother and two half sisters, hopefully Andy and Mandy will survive so Sandra don't have to lose her brother and sister like I did, and now mater what if the social services will let me I want to take them in, I will probably have a big chance since I'm blood related to them. Please make them live.

"Miss Sara are Andy and Mandy going to be okay" asked the little girl, she talks pretty good for a girl in her age.

"I don't know sweetie, but I hope the will" I told her, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Where will we stay, dad is dead and mom is going away" she asked me what the hell, should I tell her, I could ask her if she wanted to stay with me for a wail.

"I don't know sweetie where do you want to stay?" I asked her.

"Can I stay with you, and when Andy and Mandy are okay can they stay with you too" she asked me.

"I can see what I can do, but I'm almost sure you can stay with me" I told her, I took her up in my arms we where still waiting for the doctor to come back and tell me if there was any thing wrong with Sandra and we haven't heard any thing new about Andy and Mandy yet.

-------------------------------------------------

**(Catherine)**

I was sitting in the lab waiting for the case file from San Francisco to be faxed so I could look it trough and see if there was any thing liking the two cases together.

The case file came out of the fax and I started to read, there were three kids in that case too. The father was stabbed and killed like in the case we are working now.

The two oldest kids Anthony and Mila were stabbed just like Andy and Mandy was but those two kids died before the police came to the scene.

In a closet on the top floor they found a little girl, just like Sara did, but this kids was older then the ones in or open case, Anthony was 11, Mila was 8 and Sara the little one there survived was 6 years old. Wait a minute did I just say Sara?

The suspects name was Lauran Sidle she got 10 years in jail, because she said it was self defence and the kids were an accident.

So the suspect is the same in both cases and the suspect is Sara's mother, so the kids in the case Sara and Me are working now will have to be Sara's half Brother and Sisters. This is getting more and more wired.

-------------------------------------------------

This story is from around season two and Sara is 28 years old…

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year...


	3. Chapter 3

_In a closet on the top floor they found a little girl, just like Sara did, but this kids was older then the ones in or open case, Anthony was 11, Mila was 8 and Sara the little one there survived was 6 years old. Wait a minute did I just say Sara?_

_The suspects name was Lauran Sidle she got 10 years in jail, because she said it was self defence and the kids were an accident. _

_So the suspect is the same in both cases and the suspect is Sara's mother, so the kids in the case Sara and Me are working now will have to be Sara's half Brother and Sisters. This is getting more and more wired. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

**(Sara)**

Sandra and me was sitting in her hospital room waiting for the doctor to come and check her out, to make sure she was okay and after she has gotten checked out I will have to call child services, so I will be able to take her with me home.

We waited for another 10 minutes when the doctor and a nurse came in side the room, the doctor checked her over for bruises and broken bones, when the doctor left the room the nurse started to get to work, "I'm going to need a blood sample" said the nurse, I looked down at Sandra and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"I don't like needles" said Sandra, she was getting tears in her eyes and when the nurse came over to her and me with the needle she started to cry, kick and scream, she was trying to get away from the nurse.

"Sweetie calm down, I want let her hurt you, come on lie down and I will sing a song for you… okay?" I asked her hoping it would help her calm down if I sang a song for her, so the nurse would be able to take some of her blood.

"Okay…okay" said Sandra, she lied down and hold her arm out to the nurse, and I started to sing, just as the nurse started to take her blood sample.

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shear a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying but too fast_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shear a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile  
And I still shear a tear_

_Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la_

**(Catherine)**

I had just gotten Sandra's room number from the nursing station, when I walked down the hall towards her room I heard screaming, when I got to the room and looked in trough the window, Sandra was lying on the bed with Sara holding her hand and Sara was singing to her, wile the nurse was taking blood from Sandra's arm.

The blood taking didn't take long and when the nurse was done she left the room, I opened the door and just stood listing to Sara sing to a now sleeping Sandra, when Sara stooped singing she looked up at me.

"Hi how is she doing?" I asked her, Sara looked like she hadn't slept for days, I know that we have only been at work for around 5 hours, so she probably haven't gotten any sleep before I called her in to work.

"She should be fine, the doctor didn't find any thing wrong, they just took her blood to make sure that she is totally fine" Sara told me, I really hope that Sara is going to take this kid in and her brother and sister if they make it, and I hope the child services is going to let her have them.

"Are you going to try for custody of them?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't get mad at me for knowing her past, and know we doesn't get a long that much but that doesn't mean I don't like her, I think we fight because I like her and that is more than friends, I just wish she would like be back.

"Grissom told you about the old case… didn't he," she asked me, how in the hell did she know what Grissom told me.

"He did… I'm sorry I didn't know that you where in the case" I tried to explain, I really hope she isn't going to be mad at me for reading the case file, if she is going to be mad at me I'm going to kill Grissom.

"It's okay Catherine, I can't get mad at you for reading the file, you would have found out at some point any way, with or without Grissom telling you, I will just have to kill Grissom for telling you" Sara told me, I let out a laugh.

"Well if you need help with killing him, I will happily help you…and I will also help you if you decide you want to try for custody over the kids" I told her hoping she would accept me help.

"I want them they are my only family, and I could always use some help…so thanks" Sara said, I'm really happy that she will let me help her out, lets just hope she will get custody.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long... I will try to update more often...


	4. Chapter 4

"It's okay Catherine, I can't get mad at you for reading the file, you would have found out at some point any way, with or without Grissom telling you, I will just have to kill Grissom for telling you" Sara told me, I let out a laugh.

"Well if you need help with killing him, I will happily help you…and I will also help you if you decide you want to try for custody over the kids" I told her hoping she would accept me help.

"I want them they are my only family, and I could always use some help…so thanks" Sara said, I'm really happy that she will let me help her out, lets just hope she will get custody.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

**(Sara)**

Catherine, Sandra and Me where still sitting in the hospital room waiting for the doctor to come back with the results on Sandra's blood test.

I hate the waiting time, especially when someone's life is on the line: Why haven't we heard anything on Andy and Mandy yet, what is taking them so long.

The door to the room opened and in walked Sandra's Doctor "Everything looks fine, there is nothing wrong with her" the doctor told us: well that's good news, now the others just need to make it and everything will be fine in time.

"Thank you: when can she get out of here?" I asked the doctor.

"She can get out when the Child Services is coming to get here" he said and left the room, he call the Child Services that will mean they would have had time to find a home for Sandra.

"Sara what's on your mind?" Catherine asked me with a concerned look in her eyes.

"What if they found other family members?" I asked her, I don't even know why because she probably won't be able to tell me anyway.

"I didn't find anyone on there father's side so unless there is someone on your mother side you haven't told me about when I don't se that there should be a problem with that" said Catherine and she walked over to me and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"My mother have a brother and a sister, when my mother killed for the first time, her brother and his wife had said yes to taking me in but when the day came and the papers had to be signed, they backed out and left me in foster care" I explained to her I really hope they haven't found them because I'm almost sure they are going to do the same once again.

"What about you mother sister, your aunt couldn't she have taken you in?" Catherine asked me, she took my hand in hers.

"She tried, but the Child Services thought that it would be better for me to be in a home with a Mom and a Dad and not just a Mom… After my uncle and aunt had refused to sign the papers there probably went a couple of days before my other aunt was told and by that time I would already have been lost in the system" I told her as good as I could.

"Sara I'm so sorry, I promise I will help you get custody of all three of them" Catherine told me with a small smile on her lips.

We where sitting and small talking when the door opened in to the room and inside walked this woman in a suit; I guess she is the one from Child Services.

"I'm Linda Taylor and I'm here to pick up Sandra Sidle, is she ready to go?" asked Linda: she has a wired way of introducing herself she doesn't even say she is from Child Services.

"Have you found a home for her yet?" Catherine asked her, I really hope they haven't but I'm probably not that lucky.

"Yes she has an uncle and aunt on her mother side there are going to come and get her in a couple of hours" said Linda, just great they are doing it again but what about the others.

"What about her brother and sister where are you placing them when if they make it?" asked Catherine, it's like she can read my mind: it's kind of scary.

"We don't know they where only talking about the young on" said Linda.

"So you are going to split them up?" Catherine asked, I can se on her that she is getting a bit mad, and that can easily turn in to anger and when you don't want to be in the came room as her.

"I want to stay with Andy and Mandy" said a small voice beside me, none of us had noticed that Sandra had woken up from her nap.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, but that's what is going to happen unless you have any other family member who is willing to take in all three of you" Linda tried to explain to Sandra, but that wasn't working very well since she started to cry anyway.

I pulled her in to my lap and started to rock her from side to side to make her calm down "They have a half sister" Said Catherine out of the blue.

"They do, how you know that?" asked Linda, she took the chair from the bed beside Sandra's and she sat down beside Catherine.

"Her mother have done the came thing once before, around 22 years ago, killed her husband and stabbed her to oldest children, and just like this time there was a small girl hiding in a closed upstairs" Catherine explained to Linda.

"If there was three children back when too, when you did you say that she only have one half sister?" asked Linda.

"Because back when, when the police got to the scene the two kids where already dead, but this time they got there in time to give them a big chance of surviving" Catherine told Linda.

"So where do I find this sister of there's and does she even want them?" Linda asked and found pen and paper, so she probably could right down a name or number.

"Of course I want them" I said before Catherine could anything else, Linda looked over at Sandra and me, and back down at her papers.

"Well I will need your name, so I can run a back ground check on you just to be sure, and when I will be back with the papers for you to sign" Linda said and got up from the chair and left the room.

"That went good so far" Said Catherine.

"Ya Thanks for the help" I said back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait...


	5. Chapter 5

"_Of course I want them" I said before Catherine could anything else, Linda looked over at Sandra and me, and back down at her papers._

"_Well I will need your name, so I can run a back ground check on you just to be sure, and when I will be back with the papers for you to sign" Linda said and got up from the chair and left the room._

"_That went good so far" Said Catherine._

"_Ya Thanks for the help" I said back._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CS - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5

**(Catherine)**

I had just been out to get Sara and me a cup of coffee, when I came back I ran in to Linda Taylor she was on her way to Sandra's room too.

"Hi" I said and walked over to Linda.

"Hi, I was just on my way to the room now" Linda said and we walked together towards Sandra's hospital room.

"When you looked for family members did you find anyone else when the mothers brother and wife?" I asked her, hoping she would answer and also that she found Sara's other aunt, I think Sara would like to meet her.

"Yeah when I got back to the office my co-worker told me she found the mothers sister, and she is probably on her way too because my co-worker called her" Linda explained to me: that will mean that both Sara's uncle and his wife and her aunt are coming I just hope there isn't going to be a big cat fight.

"Where were they told meet you?" I asked her, I don't know where Sara's family live but her uncle and his wife would probably be here soon.

"They where told to come here…there shouldn't go long before they are all here, they all live in San Francisco but there aunt are here in Las Vegas on vacation" Linda said, we walked inside Sandra's hospital room.

Well I guess Sara couldn't wait for the coffee, I walked over to the bed "Sara…Sweetie wake up" I said and not long after Sara woke up.

"Hi…I got the papers" Linda said as she walked over towards Sara and gave her the papers.

"Where do I sign?" Sara asked and sat up in the bed.

"Here…Here…and here" said Linda and pointed to the places on the papers.

Sara signed the papers and gave them back to Linda "Is there anything else I have to do?" Sara asked and looked over at Linda and Catherine.

"No not really… just make sure you have room enough for all three of them" Linda said and walked towards the door.

"I will" Sara said.

What is that noise "I think the rest is here" said Linda as she looked out of the small window in the door.

"Well we better get out there when" I said and Linda and me walked out of the room to meet Sara's uncle and his wife and Sara's aunt.

"Are you with child services?" asked the man now standing right in front of us, he had one of his arms around a woman's shoulder so I would guess that those to are the ones Sara doesn't like.

"I am…I'm Linda Taylor…and who are you?" Linda asked as she shock hands with them.

"Mitch and Randi Sidle" the Mitch guy said.

I looked over at the woman sitting in the chairs; I walked over to her and sat down beside her "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Beth Sidle…but what does it matter they are probably going to get the kids again and when leave when the papers need to be signed" Beth told me, well this most be the good aunt.

"Why didn't you get her, when they didn't sign the papers?" I asked her, hoping she would give me an answer.

"It have to go through there system and before I knew it she was lost, and they couldn't find her" Beth told me, she had tears in her eyes and she looked ready to cry anytime.

"They probably didn't think you would be a good enough parent to let you adopt her and the same goes for now…saw when, do we sign the papers?" asked Mitch: that guy is mean.

Beth started to cry saw I pulled her in for a big hug.

"Well I'm very sorry, but you can't have the girl, she wants to stay with her brother and sister" Linda told them.

"When we will take all three, if the other two make it" Randi said and took the papers Sara had already signed out of Linda's hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CS - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading...


	6. Chapter 6

_Beth started to cry saw I pulled her in for a big hug._

"_Well I'm very sorry, but you can't have the girl, she wants to stay with her brother and sister" Linda told them._

"_When we will take all three, if the other two make it" Randi said and took the papers Sara had already signed out of Linda's hand._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6

**(Beth)**

Well it looks like Mitch and Randi are going to get the custody of the kids, I had hoped that I would have had a chance to take them in and give them a good home.

Know one knows that is going to happen to them when they get back home, are they going to just keep the young girl and send the other two away or are they going to keep all three of them.

Randi was looking trough the papers she had taken out of Linda's hand just a minute ago "Someone have already signed this papers, did you bring the wrong ones?" Randi asked as she looked over at Linda.

"Yes those papers have already been sighed" Linda said and she walked over and sat down on the chair on the other side of me.

I still don't know who the woman sitting next to me is or how she knew that it was a girl I didn't het to adopt: how does she even know anything about what happened back when.

"When where are the papers we have to sign?" Mitch asked Linda as both Randi and Mitch walked over and stood right in front of Linda and me.

"These are the papers" Linda said and took the papers out of Randi's hand: Randi turned to look at me like I did something wrong.

"You signed the papers, didn't you?" Mitch asked me.

"No" I said back: if they didn't sign the papers and I didn't eater when who did.

"When, who did?" Randi asked Linda.

"Your Niece" said the woman sitting on the other side of me: did she just say our niece.

"Our niece we don't have any other niece when the two in this hospital" said Mitch.

"Can I se her?" I asked the woman beside me.

"Sure" the woman said and got up from the chair.

"We want to se who it is too?" said Randi and they started too walked after us.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, at lest not right now" said the woman and started too walked again.

We walked down the hall and came to a small room I looked inside through the window in the door, on the bed was this little girl lying and beside her was a brown headed woman sitting, the little girl started to cry.

Not long after the woman started to sing.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed _

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by _

_I found a place so safe not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant _

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away_

_I need you now_

She have an amazing voice, she must have gotten that voice from her grandmother, my mother.

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful you wanna cry _

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful you wanna cry _

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_It makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant please don't go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by._

"She have a great voice" I said to the woman there was still standing beside me.

"Ya she does" the woman said.

"Not to be rude or anything but I don't remember your name" I told the woman, I can't remember if she already told me or she just forgot to tell me.

"Sorry it's my fold I didn't tell you…I'm Catherine" The strawberry blond said: I like that name.

"Can we go in now?" I asked Catherine, I don't think I can wait much longer to meet my niece.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading...


End file.
